vampire knight
by marisa.wheeler.3
Summary: its hard to explain but all i can say is that almost the same but not i hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1: The First Night The invite

**Chapter 1: The First Night/The** **Invite**

I was walking in a forest. It was snowing. "It's cold." So cold that I could feel the wetness of the snow through my gloves. _"It's something that is not red." _A voice says. "What is white? What is snow?" I ask as if it's going to answer me but to my surprise it does. _"It's something that is not red." _It replies to me. So I ask another question. "Something is not red...is what?" I ask to a person in my five year old brain. I don't know why I am on the ground. I don't even know who I am or how I got here. But all I know is that I am out of breath like I would feel if I had been running. But I can't move I am just sitting on the ground letting the white snow hitting my hands. And my eyes are red wide like something just happened that I didn't want to. _"Vampires." _She says. Then I see that there is a man a few feet away from me. "are you lost little girl? Cause is you are my I drink your blood?" He asks as he bears his fangs and I see that his eyes are glowing red. Now my heart is beating really fast. _"they are..."_ Then I scream. "No get away from me please!" Then all I see is blood flying everywhere and there is a boy in front of me. Then he tells the man he just killed. "You are a disgrace to all vampires." He says as he turns around to face me. He is covered in blood and his eyes are glowing red and he licks the blood off of his hand. _" Beasts in human form...who drink the blood from living humans. Vampires do exist." _ "Are you alright?!" He asks as he finishes licking his hand. _"You just don't realize they are. Vampires...you must never get close to a vampire." _Then he puts out his hand. _"If you do. The there gaze will enslave you for what feels like an eternity." _Then I take his hand and hug him like he was someone that I know and love. But to the truth is that I don't know who is he is!

Then I wake up to the sound of my teacher yelling at me and to the person behind me shaking me and to all the fan girls yelling for the night to class com outside. "YUKI WAKE UP COME ON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE YOU AGAIN IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP. YUKI. DAMN IT COME ONE I KOW YOU HERE WHAT I AM SAYING. WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! YUKI!" The boy behind me yells at. Then I hear some girls putside yell AIDO! Then some more girls yell WILD! Then some other girls yell the name Kaname. And when I hear that name I jump up out of my seat and run straight for the window and I open it up and jump outside of it and onto the branches of the trees and onto the ground. Once I hit the ground I run straight for the big groups of girls and blow my whistle really loud and long enough for them to shut up and move out of the way for the Night Class to get onto the same pathway as me. "NOW IF YOU GIRLS DON'T MIND MOVING OUT OF THE WAY SO THE NIGHT CLASS CAN OH I DON'T KNOW CAN ACTUALLY GET TO CLASS FOR ONCE WITHOUT INTERFERENCE BY YOU GIRLS ALL THE TIME! IF YOU DON'T THEN ALL OF YOU GIRLS WHO ARE OUT HERE WILL GET 10 DAYS OF SUSPENSION!" I yell at them. "Shut up you stupid Disciplinary Committee Member." One of the girls yells from the crowd. "Oh look Akatsuki they are fighting over us how sweet!" Adio says happily. "Hanabusa are you really that stupid. They aren't fighting over you. The human girl is just mad at the Disciplinary Committee Member cause the human girl wants to kiss you or worse and the Disciplinary Committee Member is not letting her." Ruka says shaking her head with disappointment. "HEY HEY HEY WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND STOP IF YOU LADY'S DON'T MIND GETTING INTO YOUR WAITING LINES IT WOULD BE A PLEASURE!" Zero says angerly and pushes me to the middle of the two lines the girls made. Then I trip over the mest up ground the Academy has and almost fall but then I notice that someone caught me. "You better be careful Miss Disciplinary Committee you could've fallen and hurt yourself or even worse cut yourself but luckily you fallen in my direction." The kind voice I recognize says. "Uh kaname I am so sorry I was being careless. Please forgive me." I say. "Yuki when talk to me in that manor it make me fell kind of sad." Kaname says as turns me around to face him. "Why does it make you feel sad when I talk to you that way? I was my fault I almost tripped and almost fallen on you." Is say looking at him sadly. "My dearest Yuki come by the dorm so we can talk about this ok." Kaname says as he reaches for me. "No stop Kaname you always say that but when I do come by the dorm Ichijo says you not there and when you are there you come down the stairs and tell me to leave cause its to dangerous for me to be there and then you hug me and tell me to leave. So no kaname I will not come over to the dorm cause I will get told to leave or that you aren't there. When I now you are home you just don't want to see me." I say as I start to cry. "Yuki this time I mean it. Why are you crying? Please stop." Kaname says as he wipes away my tears coming from my eyes. "Oh so all those other times you didn't mean it and I am crying because of YOU AGAIN AND I AM SURE WHEN I GO TO THE DORM I WILL GET BLOWN OFF AGAIN SO WHY GET IT OVER WITH AND CRY NOW. CAUSE THAT''S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET TOLD TO GO HOME CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY WOULD WANT TO TALK TO ME BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" I say as I slap his hand away and grab him by his uniform and shake him and start crying harder. "Yuki stop let go of me." Kaname says as he pushes me away softly. "Kaname you have to promise me that you will not lie and say it's to dangerous for me there or your not at the dorm. You have to promise me. Please. If you promise then I promise I will never do this you don't then I will never ever talk to you again or even.." Or even what Yuki what else are you going to threaten me with? Now you are being childish. So please stop embarrassing me and yourself please you sound like a hopeless human child. So please stop." Kaname says as he takes my hand and pulls me towards the entrance to the school and he tells everyone in the Night Class that when we get in there to go to class and then he tells the Day Class girls to go back to the dorm. That they shouldn't be out here by there selves and that its dangerous.

When we get pin past the gates to the school they close and Kaname lets go of my hand and stars at me but I don't look at I just look at the ground. "Yuki why are you being this way to me? What happened to your happy self." Kaname says as he brings my head up with his pointer finger. I just shrug my shoulders. "Oh I see Yuki that's what is wrong!" Kaname says as he puts his hand down. "What! What do you think is wrong with me?" I say as I meet his sad and lonely gaze. "You don't like me anymore! Why not Yuki what did I do?" Kaname says as he keeps looking at me with that gaze. "Kaname I still like the same I did ten year ago. And the things you did was you kept away from beening able to talk to you. Even though YOU were the one that KEPT ASKING ME TO GO. Why? Then when I try to ask you at school why you canceled you just rubbed my head like you did when I was younger. WELL KANAME KURAN GUESS WHAT I AM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE I AM A TEENAGER NOW SO YOU STOP TREATING ME LIKE I AM STILL FIVE YEARS OLD. WHEN I AM FIFTEEN YEARS OLD. YOU KNOW 3 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU. SO PLEASE STOP TREATING ME LIKE I AM STILL A HELPLESS LITTLE WHO NEEDS SIMPATHY ALL THE TIME CAUSE I DON'T. CAUSE I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. I MAKES ME SO MAD WHEN YOU DO THAT I JUST...JUST HATE WHE YOU DO THAT TO ME SO PLEASE STOP!" I say as I star tot cry again. "Ok I am so sorry Yuki and I will promise you that I will not lie and say that I am not at the dorm or tell you to leave cause I think it's to dangerous for you. Ok. I wouldn't be able to handle you not talking to me ever again. In fact bring a change of clothes cause it's two days before spring break, but the Night Class gets tomorrow off. You will be staying at the dorm with us for the entire week for spring break. Don't worry about asking the Headmaster I already asked him and he said it's alright. Is that ok?" Kaname says with a smile and he whips my tears again and this time I let him. "Kaname are you sure. Wont the other vampires be mad?" I ask as I look at him and smile back. "No the only that will be mad is Ruka, but I don't care either way." Kaname says. "Oh." I say sadly. "We have a lot of talking to do and catching up to do as well." Kaname whispers in my ear that gives me the chills. "Ok." I says trying to make my voice shake caus of the chills he gave me. Then he lays his head on me still embracing me. Then I just look up at the sky with tears running down my cheeks and run my fingers through his hair. _"I know that I must never get to a vampire but I cant help it. But he is still out of my reach and I know that. So why do I keep letting him in if he never lets me in?" I say to myself. _Then I wipe my tears away. Then we let go of our hug. "Bye bye Yuki see you tomorrow." Kaname says as he walks off. "Ok bye Kaname thank you for the invite." I as I got catch up to Zero.

When I finally find Zero. He looks at me angerly. "What stop looking at me like that please. "I say to him. "What took you so long?" Zero says. Uh Um I had to make sure the Night Class went to class and then I had to check on them. I say trying to hide what really happened cause if Zero found out what Kaname told me about spring break he would try to make not go so I just don't tell him anything. "Ok!" He says as he lays down under the tree. While I sit next to him and put my head up against the tree and think about what is going to happen for the next 7 days that I am going to be at the Moon Dorm.

"Hey president Kuran why did you let that Disciplinary Committee girl talk to you like that. Then she had the nerve to grab you like that. Man if I was you I would've ki..." ***SLAP* **"Don't you ever say that you will kill Yuki again. Do you understand Hanabusa." Kaname says as he lickcks the blood off his finger tips. "kaname what's so special about that girl anyway she is just a normal human being. she isn't special." Ruka says walking over to Hanabusa and putting a bandaid on the cut that Kanamegave him from when he slapped him. "It's none of your business is she is special or not. So if I was you Ruka and you Hanabusa I wouldn't ask about her or what she is to me. Because in the end she will always come back to me and she will always forgive me and she will always do what I say." kaname says as he opens his book and starts reading. "Yes president Kuran it will never happen again!" Ruka and Hanabusa say with worried looks. But the look on Rukas face was hatred.

**First chapter is done. Please give me good reviews if you liked if you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Second Night Discussion

**Chapter 2: The Second Night/ The Discussion**

"My name is Yuki Cross. I am 15 years old and this is my first year in the Day Class and I am a member of The Disciplinary Committee at Cross Academy. My dad is the Head Master at this high school his name is Kaien Cross. Cross Academy is a distinguished boarding school and is attended by two groups of students. The Day Class and The Night Class they both share the same building for instruction and there's always a bit of chaos in the evening when the Night Class comes out of their dorm to attend class. The Day Class makes such a fuss every evening because the Night Class is an Elite group and they are also EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL. The Night Class is where Kaname Kuran is. He is the President of the Night Class and the Moon Dormitory. He is also the boy who saved my life on that snowy day ten years ago.

There is another member of the Disciplinary Committee he is in the Day Class and his name is Zero Kiryu. He is a year older than me. He was also at Kaien Crosses house a year or two after I was there. Kaien brought him to the house because his family had been killed by a vampire but I am not sure if it was like the one that attacked me or a different kind of vampire.

But anyways the Night Class is not just an Elite group of good looking students. There is a secret that the Day Class doesn't know. The Night Class consists entirely of vampires. That's where Zero and I come in we are here to hide the real purpose for being Disciplinary Committee Members, but that is not all we are. Zero and I are guardians of the school. We are also Security Personnel and our duty is tohide the Night Class's secret. Since the ancient times, hidden from history a war has waged between vampires and humans. Only a handful of humans know about this secret history. But...fearsome vampires do exist. Zero and I both asked for two more members to join but the Headmaster said no. He said he can only allow us because we are the only ones who knows they exist at this Academy and we are the only ones who have been attacked by them and have lived to tell the story. And also the Headmaster wants the war between humans and vampires to be over and the young vampires with there natural intelligence and unfettered hearts become a bridge between the two species!"


End file.
